Warner Bros.-Seven Arts
Warner Bros.-Seven Arts was formed in 1967 and became defunct in 1970, when Seven Arts Productions acquired Jack Warner's controlling interest in Warner Bros. for $32 millionWarner Sperling, Cass (Director) (2008). The Brothers Warner (DVD film documentary). Warner Sisters, Inc. and merged with it. The deal also included Warner Bros. Records, Reprise Records and the B&W Looney Tunes library (plus the first Merrie Melodie, "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!"). Later that same year, Warner Bros.-Seven Arts purchased Atlantic Records. Head of production was Kenneth Hyman, son of Seven Arts co-founder Eliot Hyman. History Warner Bros.-Seven Arts was acquired in 1969 by Kinney National Company (which had also acquired National Periodical Publications, later known as DC Comics), who proceeded to delete "Seven Arts" from the company name in 1970, reestablishing it as Warner Bros. Due to a financial scandal over its parking operations, Kinney National spun off its non-entertainment assets in 1972 (as National Kinney Corporation) and changed its name to Warner Communications Inc., which merged with Time, Inc. to form Time Warner in 1990. Since its acquisition by AT&T in June 2018, it is now known as WarnerMedia. Sound Effects The sound effects used in the W7 cartoons were very unusual. Using very small amount of Hanna-Barbera and WB/Looney Tunes sound effects (mostly rarely used sound effects) for some reasons. Mainly because due to the limitations and budget at that time. The film editors were both Hal Geer and Donald A. Douglas (who was also a film editor at Hanna-Barbera Productions). The closing title remained the same as the DePatie-Freleng Enterprises shorts from 1963-1967. Most of the cartoons except "Norman Normal" (1968) used the sound effects. One cartoon "The Great Carrot-Train Robbery" (1969) was very limited on its main sound effects. Filmography Theatrical shorts * Speedy Ghost to Town (1967) * Rodent to Stardom (1967) * Go Away Stowaway (1967) * Cool Cat (1967) * Merlin the Magic Mouse (1967) * Fiesta Fiasco (1967) * Hocus Pocus Powwow (1968) * Norman Normal (1968) * Big Game Haunt (1968) * Skyscraper Caper (1968) * Hippydrome Tiger (1968) * Feud with a Dude (1968) * See Ya Later Gladiator (1968) * The Door (1968) * 3 Ring Wing-Ding (1968) * Flying Circus (1968) * Chimp & Zee (1968) * Bunny and Claude (1968) * The Great Carrot-Train Robbery (1969) * Fistic Mystic (1969) * Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too! (1969) * Shamrock and Roll (1969) * Bugged by a Bee (1969) * Injun Trouble (1969) Trivia * There were plans to make a cartoon series for Rapid Rabbit from "Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too!" and Norman from "Norman Normal" as well as a cartoon series adaption of "Mack Sennent’s Keystone Cops", but due to the closure of the WB cartoon studio in 1969, these were all scrapped and never came to fruition.Cartoon Research The Last Warner Bros. Cartoons * Most of the W7-era Looney Tunes theatrical shorts (especially the Daffy and Speedy cartoons by Alex Lovy) have been widely panned by critics and audiences alike and have been regarded by fans as one of the worst of Warner Bros. Cartoons' output. Gallery wb-lt1968.jpg warner-bros-animation-1968.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1968) warner-bros-television-1969.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour'' (1969) References Category:Companies Category:Animation Studios